


Inked Souls: Nathuleka

by Crystal_Kitty_03



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Kitty_03/pseuds/Crystal_Kitty_03
Summary: "It was quite a good drawing, for something on the back of a hand done in pen, it even had shading. She tried to think about this instead of the one thought resounding through her head, numbing everything else as it demanded full attention:She had gotten her soulmate mark."XSoulmate AU, Nathuleka.When one writes on their skin, after a random point in adolescent life, it appears on the skin of one's Soulmate.Nathanaël and Juleka are so adorable, there should be more of this ship!





	

**Chapter**   **1**

  
Every person is born with a soulmate, someone that they are internally, eternally bonded to. It's never been figured out why, or how, it still remains one of Science's biggest mysteries, yet it is a part of life. Juleka has never questioned Why, or How, but she never let's herself dwell on that fact too much. Or the topic, really. Soulmates are bound by Ink, some like to say. If you draw on your skin, it will appear on skin of your soulmate. Again, quite a mystery, again, Juleka has never questioned it. She didn't like the topic, and tried to never think about it.

  
At age ten, her best friend Rose had gotten a mark. The previous day, Rose had drawn a glittery flower on her wrist, then she found a note on her arm. She had squealed, and Juleka had been happy for her friend.

  
At age twelve, Mylene found a note scribbled on her arm in large, messy handwriting, that she had certainty not written herself. Once she realized what it was, she had screamed and jumped up and down. Juleka had been happy for her friend.

  
She knew there was nothing unusual about a fourteen year old not having received her mark yet. It wasn't even unheard of to only receive your mark in your twenty's. But that didn't stop the slight jealousy that twisted in her gut. Currently, both her friends were having conversations with their soulmates, as the three girls sat in her room. They both had smiles on their faces, and Juleka had no intention of interrupting them, it was adorable to watch. No matter how much it hurt. The girls had both left in the next two hours, Juleka keeping a small smile on her face the whole time. As soon as Rose was a safe distance away, the Gothic girl had ran up to her room and broke down. Her face was buried in her pillow as she sobbed on her bed.

She wasn't a very affectionate person, and had been shy since she was born, but every time any of her friends gushed about their soulmates -which she let them do happily- she couldn't stop that empty pit in her stomach grow. Her friends always apologized, saying that they shouldn't be talking like this until Juleka had got her mark, but she always waved them off, saying that it was fine and that she wasn't into any of that stuff yet. She told herself that maybe her soulmate just didn't write on their skin, after all, she herself didn't. But then again, that was only because she couldn't bare to see any marks on her skin, reminding her of the absence of her soulmate. After she wiped the final tears from her eyes and took some deep, calming breaths, she took her sketch pad from under the bed and began drawing. She smiled longingly as she looked down at the amateurly drawn arm with two sentences written across it in different handwriting.

  
It was the middle of class, the teacher was talking about something Science related. Juleka wasn't paying attention, staring into space. She scratched at the itch on the back of her hand subconsciously. But it didn't go away. She frowned slightly as she focused on her hand. Actually, it wasn't really an itch, more like a tingling feeling, beneath her skin. She ignored it and tried to get an idea of what the teacher was saying, gently rubbing at her hand beneath her fingerless glove. After a moment she couldn't ignore it. She curiously tugged off her glove. What she saw made her stop breathing. She felt her entire body freeze as she stared down at the her hand.

There, was a sketch of a bag. She stared at it puzzled. Upon closer inspection, it was a really detailed bag, a schoolbag, slouching against something. It was quite a good drawing, for something on the back of a hand done in pen, it even had shading. She tried to think about this instead of the one thought resounding through her head, numbing everything else as it demanded full attention. _She had gotten her soulmate mark._

  
This soulmate of hers was quite the artist. Throughout the day, there had been more installments on her arm, she watched in awe as she watched a tree being appearing, each leaf being drawn seperately. She had pulled down her sleeves, hiding the marks, peeking at them occasionally, and after a few times she noticed a smile on her face. Then there was a hand in front of her face. She jumped. Rose was staring at her closely, having just clicked her fingers to break her friend from her reverie.

  
"You okay, Jul?". Juleka smiled. Yes. She was fine. She was great.

  
"Mm-hmm. I'm fine". She let the smile that had wanted to break free every time she thought about her arm free. Rose scanned her face and lingered on her smile.

  
"You sure? You've seemed out of it all day". Juleka nodded, with a smile, again.

  
"What's up with you? You're all... _smiley_ ". She pushed the smile down.

  
"Is there something wrong with me smiling?" She was seriously puzzled.

"No, of course not, but you're _you,_ you don't usually have to _fight down_ a _smile"._ Then she couldn't help it, she opened her mouth to reply, but a bubbly laugh came out. She couldn't hold back her smile anymore, and let it stay there. Rose's eyes widened the smallest fraction. She held the back of her hand up to the black haired girl's forehead. That bubbly laugh broke out again as she lowered Rose's hand. Rose just stared at her friend bewildered.

  
"What happened to you?!". Her smile grew.

  
"Nothing. I'm just having a good day"

  
"But it's Tuesday. Tuesday's are your least favourite day of the week!"

  
"Well, today's an irregular Tuesday"

  
"Juleka! Why won't you tell me what happened??"

  
"Because _nothing_ happened! I just woke up in a good mood!". Rose glared at her and she laughed, again. She just shrugged while smiling at her friend. She was staring at Rose innocently, even managing to fight down her smile a bit. And then she felt that tingling under the skin on her arm and she turned around, humming to herself as she walked away, leaving Rose stunned, frozen to the spot. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she glanced back at her friend, seeing her in the exact same position. And for the fourth time, she let a laugh pass through her lips.


End file.
